Siren
by Um I lost my name
Summary: Alison Maria Crane is the daughter of the Scarecrow. One day she decides to help the young justice league as she walks home and they discover who she is. Will she come to regret it or will something good happen for once? Set between season 1 and season 2 before Wally and Artemis leave and while Richard Grayson is stil Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hello, this is the first story I've ever decided to publish. If I've made any mistakes, please feel free to leave a review telling me.**

 **I honestly don't mind if you leave me what might be the nastiest review I ever receive, I mearly request that anything negative said in these reviews are constructive. Thanks if you've taken the time to actually read this.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own young justice or any of the characters affiliated with the DC universe. I only own my OC and the plot.**

I'm sitting in my room, looking into the mirror across from my bed. Inside the frame of reflective glass, I see myself. A girl who looks to be somewhere between sixteen and seventeen, with a short bob of light brown hair and piercing icy blue eyes. I look almost exactly like my father, except for the fact that I'm female and a few inches shorter. We share the same tall and lanky build that caused him to be bullied as a child. It's a wonder that it took him so long to snap and become who he is.

My name is Alison Maria Crane; I'm the daughter of Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow. Most people look at me with pity or horror. They can't believe that such a man could find someone to have a child with. They assume that I'm just like him and want to help him terrorize Gotham. I mean I did when I was younger but it's not like I knew any different.

 **"Right, that's what they all say.",** I hear a familiar voice say in my head.

I think back at her saying _,"Shh, I'm trying to do an inner monologue here."_

That's Siren, she's the voice inside my head. I have multiple personality disorder, another of the traits I inherited from my father. She drives me crazy sometimes but, at the end of the day, she's probably my best friend.

Siren just can't leave me alone, so she asks **,"Are you ever going to get to the part where you state why your having an inner monologue in the first place?"**

 _"Oh yeah, that's probably important."_ I think mostly to myself, _"I mean if anybody else could hear this they'd probably ask where I was going with this."_

 **"Go on then."** She prompts me on.

I reply In defeat saying, _"Alright, alright."_

I'm currently trying to calm myself down. I can't believe how stupid I was to think that was a good idea. By that, I mean what I did last night.

I was on my way home from the asylum, after visiting my father, and thought I heard fighting. I say that like fighting is abnormal but, this is Gotham so it really isn't. I was going to look the other way like any other citizen of Gotham is taught at a young age. Sadly, I didn't. Something caught my eye; it wasn't a regular mugging going on or even the city's dark knight saving the day. It was every one of the sidekicks I had ever heard about, even some that I didn't have a name for. There was Robin, a not uncommon sight in Gotham, along with Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Miss Martian, and Super Boy. Then there were the ones I didn't recognize, such as the African American girl who was flying, surrounded by a purple aura and another girl who was dressed like a magician and speaking some weird language. They were fighting a bunch of thugs and what appeared to be the Joker.

The fight was epic to say the least. I couldn't look away, but the sidekicks slowly started to fall unconscious until only Artemis, Robin, and Miss Martian were left standing. The thugs were over powering them.

It was then that I made the decision that I would soon come to regret. I took out the gas mask my father always had me carry around and put it on my face so that no one could recognize me. Then I ran into the mess of bodies, slowly taking out the thugs that got in my way, making certain I didn't kill any of them, until there were about four left, including the Joker. I don't think anyone noticed me. I'm still finding this hard to believe since I'm almost 5"11, but to each their own I suppose. Anyways, Artemis and Miss Martian were focusing on a thug each which left robin with the Joker and a thug. Robin was so focused on Joker that he didn't notice the thug that was coming up behind him. So, I stepped in. Just as the thug was about to take hold of Robin, and Robin was knocking out the Joker, I picked up a steel pipe and hit the thug over the head. This effectively knocked him out and allowed Robin to finish taking care of the final thug. It was at this point that the three of them took notice to me.

I turned to leave, but Robin called out to me asking, "Wait, who are you, and why did you help us?"

I didn't know what to say so I turned around and just stood there. Probably worried that I hadn't herd him, he asked again. I still didn't know what to say. Siren decided to take over at this point.

She said, **"My name is Siren, and I helped you because I felt like it. Nothing more, nothing less."**

Artemis didn't seem to like this response and asked in an untrusting voice,"What's your real name?"

"Alison", I said my voice wavering as Siren relinquished control back to me.

I didn't really care whether they knew my first name or not, but I knew I couldn't give them my last name. Of course right after this thought went through my head Miss Martian had to ask me the question I wasn't willing to answer.

She asked me,"What's your last name?"

To this I responded, "None of your business, I have a right to my privacy."

My thoughts betrayed me. Both Siren and I simultaneously thought, ** _"Crane."_** We forgot that Martians can read minds and Miss Martian muttered my family name out loud. Robin and Artemis looked at me as if asking for verification. I didn't respond; I just turned around and started running. I didn't stop until I returned home. I was surprised to find they didn't follow me.

I've been sitting here on my king sized canopy bed ever since. Just staring at the dark grey walls and Gothic furniture that surrounds me. On occasion, I stare at the mirror I began my monologue looking into.

I've been waiting for hours. They're going to find me and when they do they're going to lock me up. No questions will even be asked, after all my father is the Scarecrow. _I'm obviously insane._ Note the sarcasm.

 **"Calm down Ali, they don't even know where we live,"** Siren says in an attempt to calm me.

 _"That's not reassuring,"_ I respond _,"Robin is Batman's sidekick. They can find anyone."_

It's at this moment I hear a knock on the front door.

 _"See,"_ I thought at Siren _, "I told you so."_

 **"Yah, yah,"** she thinks back, **"we don't know if it's them yet."**

My mother seems to open it and has a brief conversation with whoever's on the other side. Neither Siren nor I can hear what's said until my mother calls up to me,"Alice, you have guests."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-welcome to chapter 2 of Siren. Again if you have anything to say about my story positive or negative please feel free to leave a review.**

 **For clarification, Alison has people she knows call her Alice and people who are really close to her call her Ali**

 **Thanks to SweetLittleAnimeGirl for favouriting this story**

 **Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U for her review**

 **Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

My mother called me again," Alice, come here."

My stomach sank. I couldn't go down there. They'll take me away.

 **"Your still over reacting Ali."** Siren says to me.

"I'm not over reacting!"I yell in response.

After my outburst I noticed what I had done, causing my face to turn pink. When I finally get over my initial embarrassment, I begin to panic. I hear footsteps, but not just any footsteps, the familiar footsteps of my mother as she walks upstairs in her 6-inch stilettos. She must have become impatient; I have been ignoring her for a while now. There's no doubt in my mind that she herd me freak out at Siren. I just hope our "guests" downstairs didn't notice.

As my mother opens the door I stand up and walk towards her. She opens her mouth as if to say something but I walk past her merely looking at her and firmly state, "I'm not crazy, I swear."

Walking down the familiar corridor, I pass the bathroom and my mother's bedroom before reaching the landing of the staircase. I brace myself by taking a deep breath before slowly making my way down the fourteen steps to the entry way. Upon reaching the bottom I find three people waiting. There's a biracial girl with black eyes and bushy blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. She stands at about 5'4". Next to her stands a girl of the same height and a boy who's about the same height as me. The second girl is quite different from the first. She has a Caucasian complexion, bright red hair, and light brown eyes. Then there's the boy, he's also Caucasian but his skin tone is much paler then the the red head, which is only emphasized by the dark shade of his black hair. I can't see his eyes as they're covered by a pair of sunglasses but I suspect they're either blue or green.

I just stand there, after all I have no clue what I'm supposed to say. I never get visitors; I've been home schooled since I was supposed to start grade two. I don't have any friends to practice social interactions with. Yay for being an awkward turtle.

 **"Hey awkward turtle, say something."** Siren chastised me.

"Um," I draw out, "hello?"

They all simultaneously look up at me, as if surprised I was there. I'm far from quiet, were they all deep in thought. That's not very likely but it's not like they were talking to each other. Unless, is it possible that these three seemingly normal people are the sidekicks from last night. That would mean one of them is Miss Martian and they can talk telepathically.

 _"Hello?"_ I think hesitantly, feeling very much like an idiot.

"Hi," I hear a chirpy voice in response, "my names M'gann, but you can call me Megan, we're just here to talk with you! I mean if that's okay with you. Oh and the other two people with me are Artemis and Robin."

I jump back in surprise, not at all expecting her to respond mentally. I take a few seconds to compose myself, during which I hear a slight chuckle coming from who I now know is Robin. I just stare at him as if offended by his actions. He merely raises his hands in an "I surrender" position before apologizing. I can't tell if he's being sincere so I just continue to stare.

Shortly after, I look away towards the red head, who I assume is Megan, and ask in a robotic tone, "What do you wish to speak about?"

"Oh, nothing much,"she responds still as chirpy as ever, "would you mind coming with us for a little bit."

For a moment, I just blanked. That's exactly what I didn't want to do.

"Why?" I asked just above a whisper subconsciously.

"We just want to talk,"Artemis said as if it was obvious, "in private."

 _"Oh, I guess I was over reacting."_ I think in a way to appease Siren, before she says something snippy to me, and calmly state,"Alright where to?"

"Mount Justice." Robin states simply, "We already asked your mother."

"Okay, how long will I be gone?" I asked still a little untrusting.

"Not long." Was the straightforward response given to me.

I couldn't detect any falsehood in his statement, so I decided I'd go with them and quickly shout goodbye to my mother. I don't know what will happen next, but I'm certain I'll get back to my mother, eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review, I live criticism.

Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U, Guest (guest), and Cats are my World for leaving a review.

Thank you so much so much to Cats are my world for telling me this chapter initially posted wrong.

Disclaimer-refer to chapter 1

The fly to the mountain was uneventful. I just sat there in awe, with so many questions flying through my head. For example, where are we going, what's going to happen, and what is this flying contraption.

Only the last question was answered. Megan told me this "flying contraption" was the Bio-ship. It is a living organism that she can communicate with telepathically to fly. It seems impossible, but I find it to be quite amazing.

The mountain was a sight to behold. When you look at it, you'd never be able to tell it housed a cave nearly the same size as it. In fact, I'm still gawking. I'm not certain how long I've been standing here, but I believe it's been at least five minutes.

"See, she can be chalant!" I heard Robin say behind me.

"Yeah, yeah" I hear in response from Artemis.

I just turn around and stare at them; I feel like I'm just hearing the end of the conversation. I bet they were all speaking telepathically. I think I'm suppose to be offended, but I'm not. Who am I to tell them it's rude, when I'd do the same thing in there position. Also, I have no clue what chalant means. What kind of word is chalant?

So I ask,"Chalant, what's that suppose to mean?"

They look at me like I have two heads.

"What?" I ask,"you said that out loud."

"Oh, sorry," Robin responds,"Chalant is the opposite of nonchalant. I mean if someone can be nonchalant then they should be able to be chalant."

"Okay," I state simply, "so you enjoy messing with prefixes. I'll keep that in mind if you say anything else that confuses me."

When I turned around, I found myself face to face with a crowd of people. When did they get there? Apparently, I need to work on my 'sixth sense'. I'm not ready to meet this many people, and due to my surprise I jump back.

There are several of them, ranging from male and female and of varying height. The closest person to me was a Caucasian male with bright red hair and green eyes. He stands at about 6'0". I almost want to applaud him for being taller than me but, that might look weird so I just move on to the next person. She's stands at about 5'7" and has a pale complexion with dark black hair and blue eyes. She's dressed up in a costume that reminds me of a magician. Slightly, behind her is a male with the same height and basic description. He's obviously Superboy due to his muscular appearance and Superman's crest is on his shirt.

There's also an assortment of Atlantians. The most notable is of course Aqualad. Standing at 5'9" with his African American skin tone, blond hair and grey eyes he would stand out anywhere. His hair is extremely short, maybe military grade, and his arms are covered in snake like tattoos. Next to him stands another Atlantian who stands at about 5'10". Unlike Aqualad he has a Caucasian complexion and appears to have no tattoos. He wears his brown hair half up half down, which kind of reminds me of a surfer, and has bright lavender eyes. The last Atlantian is a girl who stands at 5'5". She also appears to have no tattoos and has a pale complexion. Her hair is bright red and her blue eyes seem to glow. She's very petite in size; it's kind of adorable.

The last person is an African American girl with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. She stands at about 5'6".

Overall, I'm kind of intimidated. I wasn't expecting to meet this many people at once. I was hoping I could slowly meet everyone in more of a one on one situation. I'm not very good around large groups of people.

 **"Get over yourself."** I hear Siren in my head.

I had really hoped she wouldn't talk to me right now. I don't want anybody knowing about her. Sadly, she is right, so I push forward.

"Um," I state, in an extremely nervous tone,"hello."

"Hiya, I'mWally blah blah blah blah blah" the red headed male, who I now have learned is Wally spoke at a speed I couldn't comprehend.

"Um," I state again, this time more in contemplation of what to say,"I'm sorry, but I didn't get any of that."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Wally said slower this time, " I said hiya, I'm Wally and this is Zatanna, Conner, Kalder, Garth, Tula, and Raquel. Who are you?"

 **"Lie."** Siren tells me.

 _"No, why would I do that."_ I respond to her.

"Alright," I say, " it's very nice to meet you all, my name is Alison Maria Crane. Please call me Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I'm sorry it's been so long. I'd make up a bunch of excuses but other than slight writers block I've honestly just been avoiding this chapter... That sounded better in my head. Anyways I hope you forgive me.**

 **Thanks to PrettyKitty Luvs U for her review**

 **Disclaimer-refer to chapter 1**

Everyone just stares at me. I wouldn't say I'm used to this response but I can't say I was expecting anything else from them. What should I say? Um.. I've got nothing.

 _"How about you?"_ I ask Siren.

 **"Of course, I always know what to say."** She responds, **"Give me control."**

Knowing I'd regret it later I give her the okay.

While in control Siren decides just to sit down. This changes the 'are you serious' stares into stares of confusion. Next, Siren cheerfully says, "We just met and you already hate me! Isn't that a great start?"

Behind me I hear a chuckle of sorts. Checking for the culprit I find It to be Robin. Was that response actually funny? Maybe? Probably not. I mean it was most likely intended to ease the tension in the room.

I turn back around as Aqualad, sorry Kaldur states, "It was never our intention to make you feel as though you were disliked. We were merely surprised to hear a last name such as yours."

His tone is sincere, polite, and proper. His over formal way of speaking is quite intriguing. I don't know if I appreciate it but, I am somewhat reassured. I mean I shouldn't be too worried, right? I'm not in hand cuffs, not yet anyways.

"I suppose that's to be expected," I respond with a complete straight face after taking control back, "I mean it's not everyday your introduced to someone who shares their last name with a notorious super villain known for terrorizing the city of Gotham. I'd be more surprised if you just accepted it and acted like it didn't bother you. You have every right to, at the very least, mistrust me. There's a reason my mother decided to home school me."

I ended my last sentence with a smile, in hopes of reassuring them.

"Wait?" I hear Wally ask in a tone of confusion, "does that mean your admitting to be related to 'the scarecrow'?"

"Yes," I respond, "my father is Jonathan Crane also known as the scarecrow."

"Then why are you here?" He asks at the same time as pointing at me.

I freeze. I still have no clue why I'm here. So I decide I should tell him straight up.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." I say, "When your friends here came to my house this morning and told me who they were, I thought they might have came to arrest me or something. Which is kind of stupid because I haven't done anything illegal. I'm seriously beginning to doubt that's why though since I'm still not in handcuffs. But, anyways, I'm not the one you should be asking because I know about as much as you do."

"Let me explain." I hear Robin say, "The first reason we brought Alice here is to thank her. Seeing as you were unconscious you wouldn't know that last night she saved our lives."

Confused by his statement I shake my head no. "I didn't save your lives, I merely helped take down a couple thugs when you were having a tough time. You could have done it without me."

"You did save our lives don't be ridiculous!" I hear Megan say, "I mean you could have stepped in sooner instead of just standing there but, we were being over powered and if you hadn't stepped in I'm certain we wouldn't be here right now."

Artemis sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it you did kinda save us last night and we do need to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, I'm just glad I could help" I respond.

"Ahem!" Robin says in mock annoyance, "I wasn't finished speaking yet."

Looking back I did kind of cut him off. "Oops, I'm sorry." I say with sincerity.

"Okay!" He says, "secondly, we were going to ask if you'd like to join the team."

"What?" Nearly everyone, including me, says at various volumes.

 **AN-Please leave a review.**


End file.
